


Hold me close

by Lunaztorta



Series: The Christmas Collection 2020 [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lava - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Surprises, This is so sweet too, lavashipping - Freeform, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta
Summary: @avkaiii on InstagramPrompt: Lava dancing to Christmas songsSecond prompt I got from my followers on ig. I really love how it turned out :3
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Series: The Christmas Collection 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050116
Kudos: 21





	Hold me close

Kai was sweating.  
The red ninja was intently looking down at his feet, his face a mask of concentration. His brow was furrowed, his lips tight in a thin line.  
Jay yelped for the umpteenth time.  
“Ugh sorry,” Kai hurried to say.  
The blue ninja managed to give him a pained smile.  
“Don't worry man. What about we start again from the beginning? At three. One, two and – “  
Jay held Kai tightly, starting to move. Kai did his best to follow his friend's movements, eyes still glued to the floor.  
Damn, who could ever have guessed that dancing was so incredibly difficult?  
Jay chuckled. Kai was so stiff into his arms, a tree trunk felt far more flexible than him. “Relax bro and try to look into my eyes. Trust my lead,” he told him in a soft encouragement.  
Kai didn't reply, still keeping his eyes down. He kept wording _'one, two, three'_ at every step, completely absorbed in what he was doing. Or better, trying to do.  
After a while with no incidents, Kai risked meeting Jay's gaze.  
Jay couldn't help but to snicker again. The fire ninja sure looked like a scared and lost puppy. Kai could feel his cheeks burning, Jay's amusement making him way more self conscious than he already was. Jay was about to say something but winced as Kai stepped on his foot another time.  
“Ouch!”  
Kai flinched and immediately let go of Jay taking a step back. “Shit! Sorry!”  
Jay rolled his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you there's no problem?”  
The red ninja huffed, both hands around his nape, playing with some strands of his hair exasperated. “I'm never gonna make it,” he murmured.  
Jay arched his eyebrow, suddenly serious. “Why do you want to learn how to dance again?”  
Kai fell silent, locking eyes with him.  
He remembered way too well.  
How could he forget?  
That feeling when Cole picked him up when trapped inside of Prime Empire in a rush of ecstasy during Jay's and Nya's dancing match, the way his boyfriend held him so close to his chest, into his strong arms, swinging him with no effort...  
Yeah, he fought against him and played annoyed. Truth was... he loved it. He acted that way merely because he didn't know how to dance. But oh, he so profoundly cherished that moment and stored it deep in his heart.  
The blue ninja smiled gently. “Yup, that's exactly why.”  
Kai jumped a little startled, caught off guard while he was replaying the sweet memory into his mind.  
Jay reached out for Kai, placing one hand on his hip and taking his other hand.  
“Let's do it again.”

<><><><><>

It was Christmas Eve and outside it was snowing.

Zane made sure to prepare everyone's favourite dish for dinner that night, a little care that became a family tradition over the years.  
The ninja then all played board games together. Kai, Cole and Nya soon gave up in trying to win, even if they as usual ganged up on the other three to at least snatch a victory that year.  
But alas, it really was an annual challenge between Jay, Zane and Lloyd at the end of the day. The black ninja was better than Jay in Risk thanks to his strategic skills, yet never could win against Lloyd. Zane was unbeatable in Scrabble and as much as Jay was unstoppable in Monopoly. The guy was always so incredibly lucky!  
Christmas songs constantly played in the background, soft and distant.

After the games they all sat on the couch and armchairs, chit chatting and having fun. The night stretched on and soon midnight was drawing near. Kai nervously shifted in Cole's lap.  
“You okay firefly?” Cole asked into Kai's ear in a low voice, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. “Wanna go to bed?”  
“I... I'm not really tired yet,” Kai murmured back, flushing.  
Zane and Nya exchanged a knowing look, both smiling.  
“Okay, we can stay up a little more then,” Cole replied, tightening his hug around his boyfriend.  
Kai mentally thanked the First Spinjitzu Master that the earth master was pretty dense in these kind of circumstances.  
“I'm gonna bring Jay to bed,” Nya quietly said. The blue ninja passed out with his head on her lap a long time ago and she had been caressing his soft locks ever since.  
Cole chuckled, eyeing Lloyd all curled up on his armchair sleeping tightly as well. He was barely visible under the soft blanket Zane carefully tucked him into.  
“Guess it's time to bring the green bean to bed too.”  
Zane's lip gently went upwards following Cole's gaze. “Indeed I shall,” he agreed with a nod.  
The nindroid stood up and carefully took him up into his arms. Lloyd stirred and hummed but didn't wake up.  
“I wish you a pleasant continuation,” Zane bid farewell for the night, his blue eyes flickering a bit when they landed on Kai. The boy in Cole's lap shifted again, feeling his mouth going dry.  
“Yup, a very pleasant one!” Nya teased his brother with a wink, Jay comfortably snuggled against her chest.  
Kai almost felt the urge to smack them both. It already was challenging enough for him to actually go through with his plan, no need for them to make it even more difficult!  
Cole was yet again oblivious about what was happening in between the other three. “Good night guys!”  
After exchanging goodnight, Zane and Nya left.

The red ninja was strangely quiet as he hid his face in Cole's neck, breathing in his scent to gather some courage. Now that the others were gone, the low music almost sounded deafening to his ears.  
Cole looked down at him, finally noticing there was something not quite adding up. One large hand began to move up and down Kai's back in a soothing motion.  
“What's bugging you Kai?”  
Kai took a deep breath before leaning back to look into his lover's eyes. He bit down his lip before pulling out a strained smile. “I... I have... a surprise for you,” he admitted.  
Cole's eyes widened as he straightened his back, a big smile on his face. “What is it?”  
Kai eyed the clock.  
It was almost time.  
 _'Well. Here goes nothing...'_ he thought to himself with a sigh.

He untangled himself from Cole, getting up. The earth ninja's smile only grew bigger. Kai was stiff and tense like a live wire and honestly that made the black ninja even more curious.  
Kai went to the stereo to turn up the music a little, switching in between songs until he found the one he had been practicing the most with.  
He then went back to Cole, actually chuckling at his confused face. Some of his nervousness melted away and he cockily stretched his arm out, offering his hand.  
Midnight struck.  
“Cole will you... w-will you dance with me...?”

Cole legitimately forgot how to breathe for several moments. His mouth hung slightly open as he looked intently into Kai's eyes, mind blank. It took some time before the earth ninja realized what Kai asked him, yet before he knew it he found himself slowly taking his beloved one's hand, a smile growing wider and wider on his face.  
“I thought you didn't like dancing,” Cole murmured.  
Kai felt Cole's fingers trembling against his skin when they touched. He was trembling too.  
Yet that shared sweet and intimate emotion didn't make him feel more nervous. Quite the opposite.  
“Nice to see I can still surprise you,” he replied with a wink.

The fire ninja firmly took Cole's hand, helping him to stand up from the couch. Never abandoning his eyes, he gently pulled him to the centre of the room. They stood there for a while, Cole blushing and Kai cockily grinning.

Cole let Kai guide his callous hand on the brunette's hip, their other hands tenderly holding each other.  
“Merry Christmas Cole,” Kai whispered, his voice so low that the music easily could have covered it up. Yet Cole was holding him oh so close to his chest, into his strong arms exactly the way Kai remembered and didn't miss the wish. The taller man smiled at him and Kai was sure he would never find a place where he felt more safe...  
“Merry Christmas,” Cole hummed back, before bending down to search for his boyfriend's lips, to lock his mouth in a deep, unrushed kiss.  
A place where Kai felt more loved...

They pulled back and silently stared at each other some more, feeling their hearts beating fast. Without a warning, Cole started to move and Kai easily followed him, dancing on the notes of the Christmas melody with no effort. The fire ninja was simply too lost into Cole's eyes to really think about what he was doing. He just knew it felt right and amazing.

Cole found out that Kai was pretty good. He proudly beamed any time he made Kai twirl and sway and his boyfriend could keep up. Song after song, they both grew comfortable dancing together and soon they were both giggling and experimenting new moves. They didn't even notice the music stopped, the playlist over.

As they realized, they both burst out laughing. Cole pulled Kai even closer, wrapping him into a tight embrace. “This... this had been the best surprise I ever received.”  
Kai clicked his tongue and shot his boyfriend a playful smirk.  
“I know babe, I'm simply the best,” he boasted.  
Cole arched his eyebrow, pouting. “You just ruined a perfect, intimate and romantic moment here!”  
Kai grinned from ear to ear. “No I didn't.”  
The earth ninja rolled his eyes with a huff, yet couldn't hold back a smile himself.  
“No... no you didn't,” he agreed before kissing him again.


End file.
